When a user dials an emergency number, such as “911”, “112”, or “999”, from his or her mobile device, a special control message is transmitted from the mobile device to the cellular network indicating an emergency call. The cellular network routes the call to an emergency call center, usually called the Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), and a voice connection is established between the PSAP and the caller. Typically, known procedures are used to provide location information to the PSAP and to mitigate the risk of the call being dropped by the cellular carrier.
Like reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar elements.